Lost of Soul - Chapter 1
by Evil Tinki Sama
Summary: After the war, Duo tries to cheer up the others, but.....


Author's Note: Hey! This is my second story. Please don't flame me because of the shortness of this chapter, enjoy!!

Lost of Soul

  


Chapter 1 

Finally, the pilot of the fearsome machine Deathsythe Hell had finally gave up. After the war, the G-boys all lived together in Quatre's mansion, Duo, kept the chit-chats going, hoping for his fellow pilots to get over the idea that they're no longer needed. No matter how hard Duo have tried, the others will just go hn, and yeah or sometimes they would just ignore him. Quatre, for being the polite one, would just give him some excuse so he won't have to talk to Duo. 

***************** 

Duo sighed as he walked into his room, sadness can be seen in his eyes. A few minutes ago, Heero just yelled at him. He lay flat on his bed, holding back the tears that he had forbidden so many years ago. 

***** Flashback***** 

" Oi Heero! Wha'cha doin'? I sure hope it doesn't rain tonight, the clouds are pretty dark out there, or was it my imagination? Maybe I could take a walk through-" 

"DUO! SHUT UP IF THAT'S POSSIBLE!!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE UP TALKING? WE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!" Heero shouted right in Duo's face. Duo was astonished, he turned to look at the others. " is that true???" Duo's whispered. Wufei gave him a hard nod, arms crossed, Trowa showed no expression, but his eyes said it all, and Quatre had a guilty look on his face. " It's true isn't it?" "Duo I-" Quatre tries to explain. " Fine, if you people doesn't want me to talk, than I won't! I'm just tryin' to help you guys to light'n' up!" " Ha, as if you can stop talkin'." Wufei teased. Duo was hurt by the statement. 

" FROM NOW ON, YOU PEOPLE WILL NEVER SEE ME EVEN MOVE MY LIPS IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU!!! YOU HAVE MY WORD FOR IT!!!!" Duo turned around and head for his room. "And don't even come and beg me to talk later on!" with that, he left the room. 

***** End of Falshback ***** 

Duo wiped his eyes hard, ' I'll show them, from now on, I'll close my mouth around them until the day I die!' Duo angrily thought as he drifted to slumber land.   
  


The next day, Duo had a cold expression on his face when he went down stairs for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, Quatre instantly greeted him with a big grin on his face, hoping that Duo won't keep his words, but unfortunately, Duo did kept his words. He walked over to the counter and poured himself some milk as if no one existed in his world. Quatre's smile immediately faded into a sad expression which made Trowa's heart ache. 

Few days later, Duo remained as silent as Trowa, and as cold as Heero. Everyone became extremely worried about him, even heero because Duo's cold expression became more of a blank expression everyday. Everyday, Duo would silently come down stairs, have breakfast and go to his room and sit on a chair in a shdowed corner looking at the walls until dinner and then go straight to bed, but now, Duo hardly even show his face anymore. 

" It must be a trick Maxwell was pulling, just for us to beg him to talk again....he'll probably start babbling on with his nonsense next week......right?" Panic can be heard in Wufei's voice. " No, something's wrong. I'm going to chieck it out." Heero rose from his chair and head for Duo's room. " Heero, we're comin' with you." Quatre said as he and the others followed Heero.   


When they carefully opened Duo's door and peeked in, they can hardly see Duo. The room was gloomy and dark, the black curtains carefully blocked every single drop of sun ray from coming into the room, the light switches have been destroyed and the walls have been painted black. In the corner of the room is where they spotted Duo. They slowly approached Duo's back and tapped him on the shoulders, but Duo didn't react to the intruders of his room.   
'Something has definitely gone wrong.' Heero thought. 

After a few minutes of discussion, they decided to turn him around, and when they did, they gasped in astonishment. 

**************** 

When they turned Duo around, they have seen an unexpected feature. Duo's eyes were swollen and have lost it's shine, his skin is as pale as white paint, the cheeks has lost it's colours, and his warmth and cheerfulness' feeling is gone, the coldness had replaced it. He's like the dead. 

Quatre's eyes is immediately filled up with tears, " This is all of our fault, he was just tryin' to help us......is he dead?" Trowa immediately checked his pulse. " His pulse is perfectly fine, and he's breathing steadily, I don't understand, what happened...?" " He lost his soul." Heero stated flatly. The other pilots turned to look at him. " MAXWELL WHAT??? But that's impossible! He's the most lively person I've ever seen in my life!" Wufei was totally shocked. " His soul depends on his cheerful, caring heart, once it's gone, the soul goes with it." Heero explained to the other four with a low tone. 

" Duo, please come back, we need you......" Quatre whispered. 


End file.
